Night Whispers/Chapter 22
Chapter description :Dovepaw paces, awaiting the patrol to come back from their confrontation with ShadowClan. She is uneasy about the patrol's silence towards Ivypaw, who had been held there after trespassing. She tries to ask Ivypaw what's wrong, but Squirrelflight tells her to let her sister rest, and that she won't make the same mistakes again. Dovepaw pleads with her sister to spill the events that happened, but Ivypaw insists that she is tired, and would like to rest. Dovepaw is unconvinced, but Ivypaw retreats to her den regardless. :Firestar asks Brambleclaw if everything went okay, and the deputy replies that they traded herbs for Ivypaw. Thornclaw shows his disgust saying that they shouldn't have sent such respected senior warriors to fetch her. Dovepaw is visually upset that Ivypaw refrained from talking to her. Squirrelflight tells her to leave her sister to rest, and that it was time for the Gathering. Dovepaw had forgotten about the Gathering, and is concerned that she might see Tigerheart. :Firestar leads his Clan to the lakeshore. Lionblaze questions Dovepaw as to what Ivypaw was doing on the border, but Dovepaw replies that her sister was just practicing her hunting. She pictures Ivypaw hunting in the dark in her mind, and focuses hard to prevent Jayfeather from reading her thoughts and finding the truth. WindClan cats were seen lined across the moorland. Foxleap suggests that perhaps they were lined up there because they didn't want to arrive first at the Gathering. Firestar issues his Clan to the island. Dovepaw is unnerved by WindClan's watchful gaze as they moved. :Dovepaw strains to listen to the ShadowClan warriors' thoughts. She hears Crowfrost predicting that maybe the Gathering is a trap, and that they shouldn't go. Blackstar expresses that they must not show fear and that no cat will attack under the full-moon. Dovepaw is concerned as to why ShadowClan would think the Gathering would be dangerous to them. Dovepaw's senses stretch to RiverClan, where Willowshine firmly states that she will not be attending the Gathering. Reedwhisker is wary about if the Clans will obey the truce, and Mosspelt offers to hide the kits and elders until all cats have left the island. :Dovepaw expresses concern about the other Clans, exclaiming that "they know" about the Dark Forest. Jayfeather tells her that she's imagining it, but Dovepaw knows that they're scared of something. Jayfeather replies saying that he can sense it in the air. Dovepaw proposes to tell the Clan about the Dark Forest threat, but Lionblaze only thinks it will scare them, and says that they can deal with it themselves. :Foxleap exclaims that the lake is frozen all the way to the island. Blossomfall joins him as he happily runs about the ice, whereas Dovepaw nervously places her paws onto the cold substance. She hears the ice creak beneath her paws, and is wary. Firestar immediately orders them to get off of the ice before anything happens, and Dovepaw quickly scrambles back to the shore. RiverClan is shown to be cautious as ThunderClan arrives on the island, visually spooked. WindClan soon floods the clearing, followed soon after by ShadowClan. Dovepaw finds Tigerheart in the crowd, but he stays well within his Clanmates. Dovepaw grows frustrated with Tigerheart's sudden change. :Mistystar addresses the Clans, saying that they must be quick due to the cold. She notes that the leaf-bare has been tough, and that hunting has been hard. Nightcloud growls lowly that it must be rough for the fish-eaters to go hungry as well. Mistystar continues saying that the bad weather does not stop them from training, and that they are currently free of sickness. Onestar continues, saying that WindClan is healthy, though rabbits are scarce. He notes that they are improving their tracking skills, and found a way to trace prey in burrows. :Blackstar announces that Rowanclaw has become the ShadowClan deputy, still mourning the loss of Russetfur. He moves on saying that hunting has been hard, and Littlecloud has fallen ill, but the Clan has found a remedy and the medicine cat will attend the Gathering next moon. Firestar stands up, challenging Blackstar as to where he found that remedy. He reveals that the leader took one of their apprentices hostage for the herbs, which shocks the other Clans. Blackstar hisses back that the only reason they took her hostage is because she was trespassing on their territory. Firestar shoots back that it would've been best to chase her off, not to bargain with her like prey. Firestar tells him that a true warrior has the courage to ask for what he wants. Firestar threatens the leader that they had beat them once, and isn't afraid to do it again. :Blackstar smooths his fur, saying whatever happens, ShadowClan will be ready. Rowanclaw adds that they're ready now, gaining the support from fellow warriors. Every pelt is bristling, and every lip is curled upwards in a growl. Mistystar quickly collects her Clan to head home, followed by Onestar and Blackstar, and finally Firestar. :Dovepaw races after the cats, determined to find Tigerheart. When she catches him, she tells him that they have to talk, then moves away to a quieter area. He apologizes for not being able to talk beforehand, and Dovepaw scowls saying that he told Blackstar about Jayfeather's herbs. She is visually upset, and remarks that if Sandstorm dies, it will be his fault. Dovepaw is unnerved by Tigerheart's reasoning, saying that if Jayfeather was a true medicine cat, he would have given up the herbs. Dovepaw only says that he must put his own Clanmates first. Tigerheart says that he must do the same, and Dovepaw asks that if he would put them above her. Tigerheart tries to apologize, saying that he didn't mean it like that, but Dovepaw is unconvinced. :Dovepaw turns and pads away, leaving Tigerheart behind her. Characters Major }} Minor *Ivypaw *Firestar *Thornclaw *Dustpelt *Lionblaze *Foxleap *Rosepetal *Leafpool *Jayfeather *Blossomfall *Blackstar *Snowbird *Tawnypelt *Mothwing *Willowshine *Reedwhisker *Mosspelt *Tigerheart *Mistystar *Nightcloud *Onestar }} Mentioned *Graystripe *Sandstorm *Sorreltail *Cherrykit *Berrynose *Bumblestripe *Brightheart *Rowanclaw *Russetfur *Littlecloud }} Errors Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers